


she’s so pretty

by blackedouthaze



Category: New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, inner monologues, just sapphics longing, other nm members referenced, there’s a painful lack of dani/illyana content so i’m here to help change that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackedouthaze/pseuds/blackedouthaze
Summary: just dani and illyana yearning
Relationships: Danielle Moonstar/Illyana Rasputin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	she’s so pretty

Dani was so pretty. Her hair was dark and long, and it went all the way down her back when she didn’t wear braids. When she ran, it flew behind her, blowing with the wind. 

Being the leader of a teenage superhero team, she did a lot of running. And shouting. But for all the bluster on the battlefield, she was sweet. She really was. 

Sometimes Illyana would see Dani give Rahne a pat on the head and tell her she thought her hair looked lovely, and it didn’t matter how short it was. 

When the boys were out wreaking havoc on the school grounds, she’d give an exasperated but loving laugh. Or she’d join them.

Dani was really good at shooting arrows, and riding horses. Of course she was. But even in a world of weather powers and magic, Illyana has always thought Dani hitting the bullseye on the target from a ways away was the most amazing thing in the world. 

Illyana liked to sit with Dani. Sometimes they’d talk, sometimes they’d complain, sometimes they’d do schoolwork, and sometimes they’d just read. But it didn’t really matter what they did. She just liked to sit with her. 

She also liked to look at her. Her eyes were such a nice brown and ever so reflective. Illyana looked into them, and could almost see herself looking back. But she didn’t look for too long, because it always felt like Dani knew all of her secrets. Even without her powers. Though illyana really hoped she didn’t.

~

Illyana was so pretty. But she was also stuck up and annoying and secretive and honestly, a bit moody. Plus, she was always with Pryde, who could never stop groaning about how she’s “too old” or “too experienced” for their baby team. 

Nevertheless, that girl was an enigma. She was totally, 100%, definitely hiding something. Dani had a pretty good idea what that something was, but didn't particularly care to ask. Instead, she just watched her.

Illyana had bright blond hair and cute, short bangs. She was tall, but still shorter than Dani. Her eyes were light blue, but her expression was always sort of hard. Her face was blank a lot of the time. Everyone was sure she’d seen, and maybe done some awful things in her years in Limbo, so maybe she spent a lot of time thinking of that. Maybe it did something to her. 

But Illyana wasn’t some life-hardened, time-hardened veteran, she was a teenage girl. Just because she looked like she was practically drowning in, well, nothingness half of the time didn’t mean she always was. 

Illyana liked teleporting into trees, and scaring the sense out of everyone when they walked underneath. She liked eating brownies and drinking cider from the market in Salem Center. She also liked her friends, a whole lot, even if she didn’t always show it. 

She laughed a lot, too. At the old films on the tv, at the dumb jokes Bobby made, and whenever Dani made a mocking (but not too mean spirited) remark about whatever Sam was wearing. 

Illyana was good to talk to. She wasn’t really social or outgoing, but at the times when Dani really got her to talk, she never wanted her to stop. She could listen, too. She didn’t always have the right thing to say, or anything to say, but she always listened. Dani had thought of a lot of things she’d like say to Illyana, but she didn’t say them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this!! apologies for the quality and how rambly it is but it’s like 3 am and i don’t know how to write but wow do i love these two.


End file.
